


Night Terrors and Movies

by lynnthere_donethat



Series: Wheeling Through the Midnight Streets - TDAU [8]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, George and Punz are mentioned briefly, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Referenced Past Trauma, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 01:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnthere_donethat/pseuds/lynnthere_donethat
Summary: After a nasty nightmare, Purpled seeks comfort from Dream.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Grayson | Purpled (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Wheeling Through the Midnight Streets - TDAU [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058816
Comments: 14
Kudos: 104





	Night Terrors and Movies

**Author's Note:**

> this is so short, sorry! Prompt from Skycastle

Purpled woke up, gasping for air and choking on a scream. Wildly looking around, he know longer heard or saw the bright lights of the semi careening towards his parent’s car, or heard the screams of his mother, or the squealing of the breaks as his father tried to avoid the semi truck. As his chest heaved from the rapid breaths, Purpled yanked his phone from it’s resting spot on his nightstand and pulled up the first contact he recognized.

It was a long shot but he tried anyway. His captain was notorious for being unreachable between the hours of 6:30pm and 7am. When the calls were forwarded to voicemail, he sighed and dialed a number he knew would answer. Taking some shaky breaths, the call connected and he sighed in relief when Dream answered.

Dream was curled into his bed, idly scrolling through his phone when his phone began ringing. Seeing the contact decorated in purple hearts, Dream didn’t hesitate to answer.

“Hey, what’s up Purpled?” Dream asked. He wasn’t as close to Purpled as Sam or Punz, or even George given his status as captain of the varsity soccer team. So, seeing that contact pop up late at night was alarming, the worse case scenario flowing through his head. 

“C-can I come over?” came a very shaky voice from the other end. Dream softened and he consented, offering to come and get the boy. Purpled declined and Dream stayed on the phone as Purpled snuck out of his aunt’s house and skated to Dream’s. The boy easily climbed and jumped the wall into Dream’s neighborhood. As Purpled walked up the street, Dream was there with the door open when Purpled began walking up the driveway. He easily pulled the blond into a hug.

“You wanna talk about it? Or just watch some movies?” Dream asked.

“Movies.” Purpled murmured, hugging Dream back. Dream grinned and picked up the lanky teen easily before making his way to the living room. Depositing the boy onto the couch, Dream clicked the TV on and opened Netflix. Purpled picked the movie they watched and the two blonds curled up together under a fluffy blanket. 

They never actually talked about what had spooked the boy so badly, but Dream didn’t pry and Purpled didn’t offer an explanation. Some things are best to be left alone, and some demons can never be conquered by friend and familial love- found or blood. 

But if Purpled found himself on Dream’s lap in the early hours, nodding off into the blond’s shoulder then that was their secret. 

Punz came by in the morning to pick up the younger and take him home. And if he covered for Dream and Purpled, then that was his secret. 


End file.
